Scar
by Ars Silentium
Summary: No matter how much you love the person, if that person hurt you, he would have left you with a scar.


Boredom can take you so far...seriously.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dissidia or anything that you already know isn't mine...so...yeah.

* * *

Her fingers were twisted together behind her, staring into the sunset, she could not do much but breathe words that formed a heartbreaking question. A few stray tears rolling down, she bit her lip so hard, it felt like it was going to bleed and cut off. The question came out slow, choked and rattled with a tear-filled sensation.

"Was that all for nothing...?" Terra asked, not even bearing to look straight at his face. The blond blinked a few times, letting his tail wonder to her back. She flinched and stepped away, assuming an offensive pose. Anger was clearly shown on her face, but it was not just anger that built in her, but sadness and a feeling of such betrayal. Her hands started to shake, a spell about to spew out.

Static was developing in her hands. But she couldn't even bring herself to hurt Zidane, no matter how much he hurt her that day.

"Terra, please-"

"How could you...?!"

Feeling used, she left in a huff. First, it was a few brave steps away, then it developed into an escape mission from him. Zidane wasn't following her, he just thought it better to stay behind, he figured she wouldn't listen to him anymore. He lifted up his gloved hand and began to stare at it. He always did wonder, since that day, if he should have picked his queen, Garnet, or his pretty lady, Terra. With the latter gone, it was easier to pick, but he felt like he didn't want the other anymore.

*~**~**~*

Terra was happily walking along, swaying her head a little to the inner music she gained. Half way through the song playing in her hand, she began mouthing the words of the song, not caring about the people that began to assume she was talking to herself.

"Oof..!" She shied away from the person her arm hit. She took a good look at the person and turned her slight, apologetic smile into a scowl. "Hello." Terra said almost too bitterly for her own good.

"Terra..." Zidane was reaching out to her, like a dream too far to catch. "Please don't be-"

"Zidane." She cut him off, eyes narrowed. "Please don't explain anymore. I've heard too much." Turning around, she began to leave.

"Wait." He grabbed hold of her hand. He contemplated how soft Terra's hand was, and how smooth her skin felt. Shaking his head a little, he began with a deep breath. "Terra, I still love you...please I still need you here with me. I was about to leave Dagger and-"

"Zidane." She said sternly, pulling back her hand and leaving with a scowl. She felt love, it seems, and she now knew how it felt to be utterly betrayed by the one you did love.

*~**~**~*

Terra put her fingers to her lips again, trying to reminisce the feeling of his against hers. Whenever they were about to kiss or anything, she would always chuckle while watching Zidane frantically look around for a platform he had to stand on. He would complain about how he never drank his milk, and Terra would simply kneel down for him.

The conversation would always turn like this:

"Terra, you don't have to!"

"Zidane, it's okay." She would say with a cute smile.

"But..." a sheepish laugh would escape.

"it's okay"

And they would kiss.

It was always like that. But not anymore, Terra told herself over and over since that day.

Letting her feet wander, she ended up in where she last shared a heartfelt moment with Zidane, a beach in an alternate world she wasn't familiar with. At that time, she really didn't care where she went, just as long as she was with him, but now it did, because she was lost. Being lost never failed to frighten her at least just a bit.

Terra began to remember the moments she spent once more.

"Zidane...where are we?" she would always ask in a small, frightened voice.

"Don't worry!" he gave a comforting and encouraging smile. "We'll find our way back!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I am" keeping up the smile, he would hug her tight.

That always managed to make her smile. Now it made her nearly seethe with hate. One has to admit, Terra is not one that would hate, but Terra is still quite human. Is it not true that humans, no matter how considerate and forgiving they are in character, learn to hate after being betrayed by the one you trusted and loved wholeheartedly? Perhaps it isn't entirely true, but in Terra's case, it was.

She kicked the air, an action she did only once in her life. She was confused once more, half of her screamed that she hated him, but the other half...

*~**~**~*

Cosmos had blessed her warriors with the power to travel across the worlds. Terra, being quite curious, visited Cloud's world. She has never been one to be curious, or act just because she was curious, but Zidane, after all, is quite...influential.

She roamed along the streets of Edge, but not knowing it. With a stroke of luck, she literally bumped into Cloud.

"Ah..!" She mumbled, taking a few small steps back. Recognizing the face, she smiled a tad bit sheepishly. "Sorry Cloud..."

"It's okay." He assured, using his monotonous voice. Cloud had to take notice, though, that Zidane wasn't around. Without the possibilities crossing his mind, he managed to ask softly, "where's your partner, that monkey-boy I'm not so familiar with...?" he tapped his chin a for a few seconds.

"Zidane, was it?" Terra would have gritted her teeth a little, and maybe let out a growl, but she softened up at that name. Not releasing a single sign of hate, she shook her head, as if depressed he wasn't around.

"He just betrayed me. I can't exactly trust—or face—him anymore."

"Ouch." Cloud said, gazing at her sympathetically. "Do you hate him because of that?"

With all the strength she could muster up at that short notice, she had the courage to tell him what could be a lie. "I do."

*~**~**~*

It's been months since the ten, or eleven of them, saw each other. It's been days since Terra found out about Zidane having a fiance back at his world. There were so many possibilities to why Zidane would 'fall in love' with her. He could have because she was naturally appealing, he just wanted to entertain himself, or he wanted to manipulate her. But whatever the reason, she just simply couldn't trust him, after knowing that everything he's done could have been a lie.

She noticed that she liked staring at the sunset, in that exact same spot where they met. She frowned, she had grown a bit stubborn, and her path of logic was if someone's done something bad to you, there isn't much of a reason to love the person. She at least _wanted_ to believe that, but her mind has forgotten the chance of it being destiny, has it not?

"Terra!" She heard that familiar voice again. She had three choices. One was talk with him, hear him out, second was to glare at him then leave, third was ignore him.

"Terra, please, can I...?" He trailed, not even bothering to finish his sentence.

She just stared at him, not knowing what to do with him _or_ her feelings. "Fine." Terra said as bitterly as she could at the moment.

"I...Dagger, I canceled the wedding with her. I was going to tell you but I...I..." Not finding the right words, he sighed annoyingly and hopped a little. "I just...! Gah! I'm so sorry for...for...I don't know! I'm a mess, a screw up, a bastard, a jerk to have hurt you so badly...I..."

She was stuck, feeling as though Ultemecia stopped everything _but_ her. Stuck and confused, her eyes just grew teary hearing everything Zidane said. She knew that after all that, she can't exactly trust him anymore, but, her mind thought, what if he was telling the truth? What then?

Zidane, taking her silence as a 'I'd rather not see you again' kind, he went on his knees, eyes watery and hands clasped together. He let out an audible whisper, "Please forgive me, Terra."

After a silence, she shook her head. "Give me time, please." And with that, she disappeared.

*~**~**~*

Terra had time, lots of time. She just didn't know what to do with it. She doesn't hate him as much, but she doesn't love him as much, either. She pitied Zidane and felt touched for the reason that he already gave up everything just to be with her. She felt like she had to love him again, but she still felt incredibly hurt. In this situation, she had a feeling Zidane couldn't wait forever.

She started to worry, different things going through her head. What is Zidane planning? Why did he give up everything for me? Does he really love me? Is he at the verge of committing suicide? Oh dear, what's he doing now? I hope he's not jumping off a building, the castle's tower is a terribly high place. I hope he doesn't hurt himself. I wish I could be there. I want to be there. With him.

And with that, she rose from her bed. She knew what to do, giving herself a nod, she set off.

Though, when it came to her, there was always a bit of confusion. Did she really, really feel that way? She felt that she did, but as she progressed, her mind started forming doubts. Her thoughts were disarranged; scattered everywhere. He did betray me, so why should I love him? That was the question that started making her progress slower, and slower, and slower.

"Maybe this is just a trick...he would never. He wouldn't give up everything that easily for someone who _isn't_ a rich queen, someone he didn't make his fiance or anything..." She sighed, not knowing what to believe anymore. Would she take the risk of being used, or the risk of having him suffer?

She let out a sigh, and stopped halfway.

*~**~**~*

We have yet to see what Zidane was thinking, have we? Maybe now would be appropriate. If we were to have a walk through the outskirts, he would be lying on the grass, staring at the fluffy clouds lazily pass by, like sheep grazing in a field of blue. He couldn't help himself but feel miserable. He really did love her—something Terra seemed to have missed—but was it really right?

If it's for love, it must be, he figured. He just couldn't wait that long anymore.

"Zidane..." He was startled, getting up on his own two feet. His excitement overcame his senses and seemed to have made him mistake someone else for Terra. It wasn't Terra, it was the Queen.

"Zidane" She repeated, a bit authoritative this time. "Why...exactly?"

He paused, looking away from her. "Why...?" He couldn't find an answer, since he didn't know why either. He took a deep breath and sighed. "I was just playing around...but things happened, and-" He stopped himself, sighing once more.

She tilted her head a little. "I understand."

Zidane was again startled. "Wh-what?"

"I understand." Garnet said, a slight smile on her face. He knew very well that he had hurt her badly, but he couldn't disobey his heart anymore. He let a laugh slip out and hugged her tightly, almost squeezing her to death out of his happiness.

"Thank you...!" He said childishly, not letting go of her. Garnet chuckled and hugged back, only lighter. She could only bring herself to let her right hand rub his back and push slightly away.

"You're welcome." She said, Zidane not letting her go until a few seconds later. His tail was swaying in happiness, he had his famous grin on.

"Really, thank-"

"Zidane?"

They both turned around, facing Garnet's right, where the voice came from. Terra's voice. Her voice made it seem like her heart was shattered once more. She went silent and let her eyes fall to the ground. Not bearing to look at Garnet or Zidane anymore. This was about the last straw, she told herself.

She looked back up and glared at Zidane, a glare that was so intense, Zidane felt like it burned a hole through his forehead.

"You..." She said threateningly. "You and your tricks...!"

"Terra, listen, I-"

"I hate how I let you _do_ this to me...!"

"Terra-"

"Shut up!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her palms were already being covered by blue lightning sparks.

"Terra, I believe you should stop this, now." Garnet said, authoritative. Being queen has given her that tone of voice when setting a command. Terra did nothing but glare.

"You don't have power over me, _your highness_." She mocked. One day, she knew, that she would regret doing such a thing, but she was now reacting by emotion. If she felt angry, she would do anything, even cast an Ultima spell on the both of them. That seemed quite logical to her now.

*~**~**~*

It was a few days after what happened. Terra was living peacefully once more, physically and emotionally. Her eyes fluttered open, and they once again failed to not recognize the scar she left Zidane with. She frowned slightly, turning her gaze away.

Zidane, who seemed to have felt Terra's disturbance, woke up. He blinked a few times and softly poked Terra's right cheek. "Terra?" He called, his voice not more than a whisper.

"Hm?"

"Are you sad again?"

"A bit..."

"Why?"

She frowned at that question. She expected him to know, but nevertheless, she looked down and pointed at his scar, marked on his chest, just above his heart. "That...that was my fault."

"No. Let's just say it's 'equivalent exchange', I left a scar in your heart, you left a scar above mine." He smiled sweetly. "Okay, Terra?"

She nodded reluctantly. "O...okay..."

"Good! Now, come on...let's go walk around!" He grinned, putting his shirt back on as quickly as he could.

Terra smiled and got off the bed as well. Giving a cute smile, she stretched her hand out, waiting for Zidane to take it. Her mind started to wander. Why her heart felt so was something she couldn't understand herself. She couldn't understand love, either. But, she assumed, love is the feeling that can make you give up everything for someone, the feeling that, if betrayed, can make you go berserk. Love is, she continued, is the feeling that can make you forgive, but sometimes, it leaves a scar.


End file.
